Loyalty
by Stormdragonrider
Summary: "That's what loyalty is, Throk. Doing what is best for those that... that you love. Even if they don't approve. Because sometimes they will fail, and they will need someone to do what they cannot. And sometimes you will fail, and if your leader truly deserves their loyalty, they will help you. True loyalty goes both ways." Takes place during Race to the Edge season 4


**All you who know my writing know I love Astrid as a character, and after watching the newest season of Race to the Edge, I decided to do a little one-shot with her and one other character I liked from the series, Throk. Anyways, enjoy.**

 **Warning, Spoilers for Race to the Edge season 4, takes place right after "Out of the Frying Pan."**

* * *

Astrid never knew water could taste quite so good.

She sat within the grand structure of the Temple of the Wing, the most opulent and we cared for building on the island. The Defenders of the Wing, a religious people if ever there were one, certainly did not disappoint in showing their respect for their gods.

Sculptures and paintings decorated every wall alcove of the Temple, some of dragons, some of men, and other depicting both. Of those representing dragons, the Eruptadon was the most prominent, though there were many other dragons, some Astrid had never seen before, other's she hadn't even seen in _pictures_ before, and that was saying something, between the information the gang had uncovered from the Dragon Eye, the Book of Dragons, and their own adventures. It was intimidating in its own way, to know just how little they seemed to know, to understand that all the dragons in they knew about may only be a tiny fraction of all the dragons that might exist.

Intimidating, yet comforting, knowing that you were a part of something so much bigger, so much grander.

The temple wasn't simply a... well a temple, and from a pragmatic point of view Astrid could certainly appreciate the dual capabilities of the place, which served as a care center for both humans and dragons.

Astrid winced as the healer currently tending to her slathered some cold, sweet-smelling liquid across a burn on her left arm. She was lucky that it wasn't more serious, given that she had been in a pot in the cauldron of a volcano, but it if wasn't treated properly, it had the potential to cause permanent damage.

Astrid took another sip of water as she looked around the room. All of the team from the expedition to deliver the Eruptadon egg safely into the volcano was there, spread out across the temple. Hiccup was watching her from a few paces away, not even trying to hide the fact that he was concerned about her, probably a bit more than he should have been, but Astrid didn't mind. Off to the other side, Fishlegs was hunched over a notebook, scribbling something excitedly across the pages. Throk and Mala were near the entrance, conversing lightly.

"How does that feel?" the healer asked, pulling Astrid out of her contemplations.

Astrid flexed the muscles of her forearm. She still felt some slight pain, but it was not as bad as before. She could fight with it, if it came to that.

"It's fine." She said, and the healer pulled out a long strip of cloth to wrap around the burn, winding it tightly around Astrid's arm.

"Thank you," Astrid said, and the healer, bowing her head solemnly, then strode off out of sight.

Hiccup was at her side in an instant.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked. He didn't even try to hide his worry. It was sweet, though Astrid knew what was coming next.

"I'm fine, Hiccup. It's not like I've never had a burn before. I'll live"

Hiccup didn't seem totally convinced.

"Not many times that you've gotten burned diving into lava pit either." Hiccup retorted, the faint sarcasm edging his voice.

"I don't think there was any 'diving,' involved, and I'm pretty sure you were the one who went down there first."

Hiccup made a dramatic sigh and gave a roll of his eyes, but there was a smiled behind his show of exasperation. There was no way he was winning this argument, not with Astrid. He knew she picked up on his point, and she was going to pretty much ignore it.

He couldn't rightly say he blamed her. If their places had been reversed, he couldn't say he wouldn't have acted the same way she had.

"Fair enough" Hiccup said. Despite his trust in her assessment of her injury, he gently took hold of her forearm, just to be sure the bandage was wrapped properly. She didn't mind, knowing that she resisted, he was going to insist upon it.

It was nice to know that he cared.

"Uggghhh, are we done here yet?" Astrid heard Snotlout's whining from outside the temple. "If we stay much longer, we're gonna have a late dinner."

Now Hiccup was truly exasperated, and but Astrid just chuckled.

"Well, Gods forbid we have a late dinner, never mind that _some of us_ just might need some time to recover after they went into A VOLCANO!"

A few people within the temple turned to stare at Astrid's outburst, some in offense, and some in simple surprise. She decided it was worth it when she heard no forthcoming reply from Snotlout.

Hiccup grinned mischievously.

"I'll never get how you do that. And why you can't teach me how to do it."

"Come on Hiccup, we both know it won't last long. Besides, if you could do everything I could do, you wouldn't need me around, would you?"

The grin never left Hiccup's face, but his hands around her injured arm tightened ever so slightly, a slight flinch that Astrid almost missed.

"I don't think that's ever going to happen." Hiccup said, his tone changing to something more serious.

Astrid had only been teasing, but she could see her idle comment cause Hiccup a bit of distress. One of his weaknesses, he dwelled a bit too much on the what-ifs of life, tying himself up on what could be, and what could have been.

Or what he feared might happen.

"I don't think I'll be leaving you any time soon" Astrid reassured him, "I sometimes need you too, you know."

"Oh really?" Hiccup said, sarcasm and playfulness tinting his voice, "Now I know you're crazy."

"I only learn from the best"

* * *

"Astrid Hofferson. I would speak with you before you leave."

Astrid turned from where she was adjusting Stormfly's saddle to see Throk approaching her. The brawny man had apparently also recovered from the ordeal in the volcano's cauldron, looking fit as a dragon. Or at least, putting up a convincing front.

"Ya, what do you need?" Astrid asked, a bit surprised at the man's approach.

Throk was a bit of an enigma to Astrid. He was a man of loyalty, which Astrid could appreciate. His devotion to his people and his queen was rivaled only by his bravery, and his willingness to prove that loyalty. Astrid, who had always believed in doing her best to protect her people and her village, could certainly appreciate that loyalty.

But it was that same sort of absolute loyalty that unnerved Astrid. Throk owed his loyalty completely to his Queen. He believed she could do no wrong, and by extension, his definitions of right and wrong seemed to revolve around her judgment. If Queen Mala ordered him to turn on the dragon riders, he would do so without a second thought. He seemed to demonstrate that amply when they had first met.

Throk gave a small bow of respect towards Stormfly before meeting Astrid's eyes.

"Astrid Hofferson, I come to you with an apology for my failure. It is to my shame that harm nearly befell you, and I assure you that I will not make such an error in judgment again."

Astrid was taken aback. This was not what she had expected to hear.

"Ummm, how was that your failure? It was my idea to go down into the volcano, so if it's anyone's fault, it's mine."

"No Astrid Hofferson, the idea may have been yours, but I should have insisted you stay behind. It was not my place to risk your life for an internal affair."

Astrid was sure he had meant it as an apology, but to her, it seemed more of an insult.

"I chose to go down there, for both your people and my own leader. Besides, didn't you guys ask for our help in the first place?"

"The Queen asked for the aid of Hiccup Haddock and Fishlegs Ingerman, and she was wise to do so. Her decision was sound, for they three were able to complete their quest. My decision, however, was flawed. I allowed you to accompany me, and for that, we both nearly died."

"Allowed me to accompany you?" Astrid was truly irritated now. "Let me tell you something. Those were my friends down there, and I believed that they needed me. So maybe I was wrong, but whether I was or not, you could not have stopped me from going down there if you tried. I went down there because I chose to, and I knew the risks. Don't give me this nonsense about 'it's all my fault.' It was both of our faults for not preparing properly, or neither of our faults for not seeing something that we couldn't have foreseen."

Throk was stunned into silence, and Astrid gave him a few moments to digest the words. She hadn't planned for any sort of speech or anything; everything she had said came straight from her heart. Not the most eloquent delivery, particularly from a guy whose tribe seemed to place a high value on courtesy and respect. Well, too late to take those words back now.

Throk's expression shifted little, but Astrid got the impression that the words had shaken him.

Seconds ticked by.

Astrid could feel Stormfly tensing up behind her, eager to be gone, evidently seeing that all the other riders all ready to take off. Astrid didn't move though; Stormfly would let her know if anyone of the other riders approached, so they had a bit of time.

Finally, Throk spoke.

"I find your view of the situation... Interesting. I believe I follow however, though I don't know if I agree. Nor would I believe Hiccup Haddock would have a similar assessment of the situation."

"No, he wouldn't. I fact I guarantee he's found some way to blame himself."

"Indeed. A sign of a good leader, to care about those he leads. It speaks well of a leader to repay their loyalty. He is responsible for you."

"Except that blaming himself is wrong. It was our action that put us in that volcano, Throk. Not Hiccup's. Not Mala's. Ours."

"Hmmmm" Throk contemplated. "I'm afraid I must disagree, Astrid Hofferson. My station among my people is that of the personal guard to the Queen. I have sworn to live serving her, and fulfill her wishes to the best of my ability. My failure reflects upon her, and that I cannot allow my failure to pass unspoken."

It came to Astrid then.

"I see... Throk, I don't know how to put this but... man, how do I say this? Your queen is a good leader. A great leader. But no matter how great she is, she is human. She's not perfect."

Throk seemed more curious than angry at the remark, though he would stand no insult to his queen, the descendant of the Ancient rulers themselves, in whose blood flowed the blood of the gods.

"She will make mistakes, and when she does, she will need people-loyal people, like you, to steer her right."

"That's what loyalty is, Throk. Doing what is best for those that... that you love. Even if they don't approve. Because sometimes they will fail, and they will need someone to do what they cannot. And sometimes you will fail, and if your leader truly deserves their loyalty, they will help you. True loyalty goes both ways."

Silence once again engulfed them.

Seconds ticked by, slowly, and neither looked away...

"Astrid! We're all ready to go. Are you coming?"

It was Hiccup. All the riders were ready to head back to the Edge.

"I'm sorry Throk. I've kept them waiting too long." Said Astrid. She adjusted her saddle one final time, then leapt up onto Stormfly's back.

Throk looked up at her with contemplative eyes.

"I'm... sorry our meeting has to end like this. But I will think on what you have said, Astrid Hofferson, for I see wisdom in you beyond your years."

"Thanks," Astrid said "Oh, and by the way... my friends just call me Astrid."

With that, Stormfly leapt into the air, moving to catch up to the already air-born riders.

* * *

Throk watched Astrid leave with a wistful expression.

She was a surprising young woman. So full of fire and spirit, such an independent spirit, a trait not often seen among his own people, where utter devotion to the Defenders and the dragons was paramount. Astrid was different than that, yet her loyalty to Hiccup-to all the dragon riders- was unquestionable. Independent, yet part of a large whole.

A strange balance.

Following one's leader, and doing what was right when that leader faltered.

Throk stared off into the distance after the departing dragon riders.

"Truly, you have found yourself a worthy companion, Hiccup Haddock," Throk said, though they were far out of earshot by that point. "I pray that you not only see the enemies before you, but also appreciate those that stand beside you"

With that, Throk strode off in search of his queen, ready do what was best for the people that _he_ loved...


End file.
